La Bibliothèque
by BlueDreams2
Summary: Translated by Chuchi-28. Bella passe son samedi à étudier à la Bibliothèque. Elle essaye d'écrire une dissertation mais elle ne peut pas se concentrer. Sa concentration ne fait que s'aggraver quand quelqu'un arrive pour étudier. All human. One-Shot.


This is my one shot 'The Library' which has been translated by **Chuchi-28**. Big thank you to her. She did a great job!

* * *

><p><strong>The Library - La Bibliothèque<strong>

C'est samedi matin et je suis à la Bibliothèque plutôt qu'ailleurs. Alors que la plupart des autres personnes seraient en train de faire du shopping ou de dormir pour faire passer une gueule de bois, j'étais dans mon endroit préféré. Je n'ai jamais pu étudier à la maison, mes colocatrices, Alice et Rose, me distraient toujours. J'avais besoin de maintenir mon niveau si je voulais obtenir mon diplôme.

Ce n'est pas seulement un lieu où je venais étudier, j'aimais juste généralement la bibliothèque. Je suis un rat de bibliothèque et une bibliothèque pour moi c'est comme un magasin de bonbons pour les enfants. Un endroit plein de livres était comme un paradis pour moi. Alice et Rose plaisantaient toujours, je devais avoir trente ans de plus qu'elles. Je n'avais pas objecté. Les livres ont toujours été mon évasion. Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un bon livre pour se libérer l'esprit de la réalité.

J'étais assise à ma place habituelle, écrivant une dissertation sur la manière dont la langue anglaise avait évolué au fil des siècles, jusqu'à ce que j'entende quelqu'un s'assoir en face de moi. Il n'y avait personne habituellement le samedi ici, il n'y avait que des personnes qui venaient étudier à la dernière minute.

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'avais oublié que quelqu'un d'autre était là, jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

«Excuse-moi. » Dit la voix.

Je levai les yeux et me retrouvais face à face avec l'homme le plus magnifique que j'ai jamais vu. Je devais avoir les yeux fixes alors qu'il reprit la parole.

«Excuse-moi, je suis désolé de te déranger, mais mon stylo est épuisé, je ne pense pas que tu en as un de rechange ?» Il sourit, en s'excusant, faisant signe vers ma trousse.

« Euh, bien sûr, vas-y. » Je trouvai un stylo par terre et lui passai, sentant une étincelle quand nos mains se touchèrent. Oh arrête ça Bella ! Il a juste demandé un stylo, pas ta main en mariage !

«Merci ! Tu me sauves la vie ! » Sourit-il et retourna à son devoir.

Brillant. Comment étais-je censée me concentrer maintenant, quand tout ce que je pouvais voir était le bel inconnu assis en face de moi. Il ne ressemblait pas au genre de gars que je m'attendais à trouver dans une bibliothèque pendant le weekend. Il devait avoir l'esprit étroit il semblait être le genre de gars que vous retrouvez à la fin de la fête avec largement assez de filles. Je devais être absente, dans mon propre petit monde lorsque je l'ai entendu rire. J'ai levé les yeux et il souriait.

«Difficultés à te concentrer ? » Demanda-t-il, en se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise et s'étirant.

Je rougis. « Ouais, je suis normalement pas trop mauvaise en dissertations, mais celle-ci est tellement ennuyeuse. » Lui expliquais-je.

«Elle est sur quoi ? »

« Comment la langue anglaise a évolué au fil des siècles. » Soupirais-je, reposant ma tête sur ma main.

«Wow», rit-il, «Cela semble ennuyeux »

«Je sais ! Sur quoi travailles-tu ? »

«J'essaie d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur mes révisions. J'étudie pour un diplôme en histoire. Je sais cela semble ennuyeux ...»

« Pas du tout, j'aime, c'est ce que je veux étudier après. » Souriais-je, ce gars-là avait quelque chose de particulier. Je jurais que je rêvais. Je n'avais pas cette facilité à parler à des gars pour habitude.

« Vraiment ? » Sourit-il, me regardant, «Mes amis pensent que je suis fou. Ils préfèrent passer leur week-end à faire la fête, ne pas étudier. »

« Moi aussi ! » Riais-je.

«Je suis Edward. » Rit-il, tendant sa main.

«Bella». Lui répondis-je, lui serrant la main et souriant.

Nous passâmes l'heure suivante à parler de ce que nous étudiions, ce que nous faisions pendant notre temps libre, nos films favoris, enfin on parla d'à peu près tout. Ce mec a vraiment l'air parfait. Non seulement il avait un esprit époustouflant, mais il aimait lire, il avait une passion pour l'histoire et son endroit favori était aussi la bibliothèque.

«Wow, il est déjà cette heure ? Je ferais mieux d'y aller, je suis censé rencontrer quelques copains. » Sourit-il, rangeant ses affaires.

«Oh, ok. Désolée de te distraire de tes révisions. » Souriais-je, je n'étais pas désolée du tout, la seule chose dont j'étais désolée était qu'il parte.

«Ne t'inquiète pas. » Sourit-il et je fondis de l'intérieur. «C'était une agréable distraction. »

Il se leva et prit son sac, repoussant sa chaise.

«C'était sympa de te rencontrer Bella. » Dit-il.

«Toi aussi, Edward » Souriais-je, souhaitant qu'il reste.

« Au revoir. » Dit-il alors qu'il se tournait vers la sortie.

Je le regardais partir et soupirais. Retour à ma dissertation passionnante. Où en étais-je ?

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau et levai les yeux, il était de retour !

« Bonjour à nouveau. » Dit-il en souriant.

« Salut ? »

«Je me demandais si tu aimerais dîner avec moi demain ? » Demanda-t-il.

Je rougis, et fis une petite danse à l'intérieur. « J'adorerais. »

« Génial ! Puis-je avoir ton numéro ? Je vais t'appeler demain et nous pourrons l'organiser. » Sourit-il, en me passant son téléphone.

Je tapai mon numéro et le lui rendit. Il me sourit.

« Je te verrai demain soir alors Bella. Je suis impatient d'y être. » Et avec un sourire éclatant en plus, il parti. Il n'y avait plus moyen que je me concentre sur mon devoir maintenant.

C'est officiel, j'aimais vraiment la Bibliothèque !


End file.
